


Karasuno Groupchat

by SleepyRowlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRowlet/pseuds/SleepyRowlet
Summary: (this is suga mom speaking) basically Hinata impulsively made a groupchat and... KAGEYAMA STOP INSULTING NOYA!! WHAT ARE YOU-featuring: LIEK, babe, haha ye, I can arrange that, super vision, ilyt, sugamama no cap, the walking dad.... and yamaguchi? (has no one changed his name yet??!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I wrote this in the middle of the night because I was bored so maybe you’ll like it :)  
> Also I apologize for not adding the whole karasuno team, I didn’t want to overload on the cast and confuse anyone + come up with even more texting personalities!  
> I ALSO didn’t use formalities because I didn’t want to use them wrong!! Also because they’re texting :3

[hinata added kageyama, yamaguchi, nishinoya, and tanaka to the chat] 

hinata: hewwo (emoticon)

kageyama: what’s this for

hinata: idk just thought it would be nice to have gc

kageyama: …. a gc minus liek half the team

kageyama: liek

kageyama: liek 

hinata: ...

kageyama: LIEK

kageyama: omfg where if my autocorrect when I need it

kageyama: IS*

[nishinoya changed kageyama’s name to: LIEK]

LIEK: WTF DUDE YOU CAN DO THST?

LIEK: THAT*

nishinoya: hell yeah betch 

hinata: …. hi!!! 

LIEK: okay but what about the rest of the team, you boke 

hinata: I’m so sorry I don’t really have everyone’s numbers so uh feel free to add people if you can!!

LIEK: so u made a team gc without knowing everyone’s numbers 

hinata: hehe yeah

[LIEK changed hinata’s name to: boke] 

boke: WHAT?!?! please change it back!!! 

nishinoya: LMFAO NO KEEP IT 

LIEK: as if I’d change it back jus cause he ASSED

LIEK: ASKED*

nishinoya: LMFAOOAOAOA HE ASSED U

LIEK: STOP 

boke: ;-;

tanaka: guys what’s this

nishinoya: bro read the chat

LIEK: it’s a gc but minus half the team because hinatas a babe

LIEK: BOKE

nishinoya: BAHAHAHAH 

nishinoya: UR TRUE INTENTIONS HAVE BEEN REVEALED  
LIEK: U SHIT

tanaka: STOP SPAMMING

tanaka: I’m trying to read the chat and y’all r liek SPAMMING IT and bringing me back down

LIEK: LMAO DID U JUST LIEK

tanaka: like*

tanaka: wait a sec is that why ur..

LIEK: YES 

nishinoya: BAHAHA

nishinoya: where’d the boke go

LIEK: don’t call him boke

LIEK: only I can do that

nishinoya: u can call him babe, k? 

tanaka: LMAO WHAT

LIEK: NO

nishinoya: read the CHAT tanaka my dude ull understand

LIEK: ISTG THATS NOT IT

LIEK: nishinoya you little shit you’re never gonna see the light of day ever again

boke: pls don’t threaten ppl on my gc ;( it makes me sad

LIEK: wtf dude u come back on just to stick up for noya

[nishinoya changed boke’s name to: babe]

LIEK: STOP DONT DO THAT 

babe: what is going onnnn (crying emoticon)

tanaka: so I jsut read the chat 

tanaka: and kageyama, just wanna say

tanaka: I stan gay rights

LIEK: … 

LIEK: UR BOTH NEVER GONNA SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN

nishinoya: I’m lookin out the window rn

nishinoya: I can actually still see the light of day

tanaka: same tho

tanaka: kageyama u slacking or what, 

LIEK: frog set 

LIEK: FORGET IT*

nishinoya: LMFAOAO FROG SET

LIEK: (middle finger emoji)

nishinoya: oooH what an edgelord 

tanaka: edgy boi 

LIEK: stop this shit rn

babe: I feel so bad for yamaguchi!! he’ll have to read this all!! 

LIEK: u created this gc u only have urself to blame

babe: I’m sorry ;-; 

tanaka: r we not gonna talk about how his name is still babe,,,, or,,,

babe: waaaaaaaah ;-; 

nishinoya: r u CRYINF 

LIEK: fuck I can’t change anyone’s name 

LIEK: THE CHAT SAYS IVE VIOLATED THE TERMS

LIEK: SO I CSNT CHANGE ANY NAMES 

nishinoya: BAHAHAHHAHAHA SUCKS TO BE U

nishinoya: wait

nishinoya: I can’t change names anymore either

LIEK: SO WHOS LAUGHING NOW BITCH LMFAO BAHAHAHA KARMA

nishinoya: STFU

tanaka: me

babe: TANAKA PLEASE CHANGE MY NAME BACK ;-; UR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!!!

tanaka:............ gtg lmfao byeeeeee

(tanaka sends them a pic of kageyama setting a frog: frog set)

babe: wait no please come back!!! help me tanaka!!! 

babe: PLEASE

LIEK: WHAT IS THAT SHIT

LIEK: U TAKE THAT BACK RN TANAKA

LIEK: TANAKA

LIEK: where did u get an image of me setting wth

nishinoya: AHAHA LOOKS LIEK UR BABE FOREVER, HINATA 

nishinoya: LIKE*

LIEK: SO WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE NAMED LIEK??????. u and tanaka BOTH DID THAT AND IM THE ONE  
SUFFERING

nishinoya: (shrug emoji) it iz what it iz bitch

LIEK: you little shit

babe: ugh now I gotta rely on yamaguchi ;-;

[private message: kageyama —> hinata]

kags: do u rlly hate ur name THAT much 

boke: um well… do u want me to??  
kags: stop dodging my question with another question babe

kags: BOKE

kags: HOLY MOLY WTF

boke: oh :/

kags: what does that mean

kags: ANSWER ME BABE

kags: BOKE

[back to the gc]

nishinoya: helllooooo are u guys doing something w/ o me

LIEK: no. 

nishinoya: holy shit that was so edgy 

nishinoya: wait a sec

[nishinoya added asahi to the chat]

asahi: what

LIEK: it’s a gc for half the team

asahi: … why

LIEK: ask babe

LIEK: BOKE HOLY SHIT

asahi: ….. alright then haha. btw who’s who

nishinoya: liek is kags and babe is hinata

asahi: alright. 

nishinoya: haha ye

LIEK: hAha yE

LIEK: how cringey can u get

LIEK: no one says haha yE anymore u boomer

nishinoya: wtf dude

[LIEK changed nishinoya’s name to: haha ye]

haha ye: ….. go kindly throw yourself the fuck outta this club

LIEK: LMFAO I GOT MY NAME CHANGING RIGHTS BACK BITCH 

yamaguchi: Oh my goodness. What is going on?

haha ye: WT ACTUAL FUCK GIVE MINE BACK TOO

babe: hi yamaguchi!!! 

LIEK: GO SPEAK WITH THE MANAGER

LIEK: AAAAAHHAHA HAHA YE

yamaguchi: Hinata… you made this…. for?

haha ye: CHANGE IT BACK BITCH 

babe: well I didn’t think it would get like this ;-;

LIEK: IN UR DREAMS BIIIIIIITCH

yamaguchi: I’m scared for this groupchat.

haha ye: BIIIIIIIIIIITCH

[yamaguchi added tsukishima to the chat]

LIEK: dam now the salt is here

haha ye: “I’m scared” 

haha ye: *adds bf*

yamaguchi: of course I wouldn’t want my best friend to be excluded! Also it makes me feel more comfortable with it!! 

LIEK: LMAO SMOOTH DENIAL  
yamaguchi: ??

haha ye: he’s so pure

LIEK: he’s purer than hinata

yamaguchi: What are you saying. It’s scaring me.

tsukishima: fuck this chat I’m out

LIEK: BAHAHAH YEA STAY TF OUT 

yamaguchi: NO!!! 

yamaguchi: Please stay on this chat because,,

tsukishima: ….. 

babe: purer than me?? what???

haha ye: ur like an angel 

LIEK: no he’s not he’s like,,, 

haha ye: a babe

LIEK: NO STOP THAT

yamaguchi: Guys please stop fighting

haha ye: then lets talk about how tsukishima hasn’t left the chat bc u asked him not to

yamaguchi: ….. no, why?

haha ye: <3

tanaka: yamaguchi, just wanna say

tanaka: I stan gay rights

yamaguchi: …. Tanaka what does that mean.

LIEK: it means he stans, gay rights

yamaguchi: Tanaka?

LIEK: ARE U IGNORING ME

yamaguchi: Yes! (heart emoji)

haha ye: damn 

[tsukishima added sugawara and daichi to the chat]

tsukishima: u dumbasses need supervision

LIEK: if I had super vision I’d replace u as middle blocker  
tsukishima: supervision. the action of supervising  
someone or something

haha ye: BRUH it literally has the word supervising IN the definition wtf. so what does supervising mean

tsukishima: …… providing supervision

haha ye: alright then keep ur secrets. at least give us the go*gle def of super vision we don’t trust u 

tsukishima: that WAS the go*gle definition you arrogant bitch

yamaguchi: Tsukki!!! >:(

LIEK: bro do ur glasses give u super vision

tsukishima: no.

haha ye: BRO MAYBE THATS WHY HES SUCH A BEAST MIDDLE BLOCKER

LIEK: BRO I JUST MADE THE DISCOVERY OF THE YEAR

tsukishima: ….. no.

[LIEK changed tsukishima’s name to: super vision] 

yamaguchi: Oh dear.

super vision: this is what you dragged me into

yamaguchi: I’m so sorry!!! 

super vision: ….

haha ye: r we witnessing a breakup 

haha ye: KAGS GET THE POPCORN

super vision: these guys piss me off

LIEK: get your own popcorn bitch

haha ye: alright damn kags 

yamaguchi: I’m afraid I can’t help with that but, I apologize.

(nishinoya sends them a picture of him eating popcorn)

haha ye: extra butter biiitch

LIEK: that was fast wth

super vision: it’s fine. 

haha ye: WHAT??

yamaguchi: are you sure? :,(

haha ye: we were just getting to the good part. now break up. cry. do that stuff.

yamaguchi: What?! 

asahi: please stop the spam, guys I’m trying to do something

haha ye: I’m sorrrrryyy

LIEK: IS THIS ANOTHER BREAKUP?????

haha ye: WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE

LIEK: SURE BITCH

tanaka: noya, just wanna say

tanaka: I stan gay rights

haha ye: TANAKA

haha ye: I TRUSTED YOU

LIEK: am I witnessing a double breakup

LIEK: nishinoya u cheater

haha ye: ISTG TANAKA UR THE WORST SOMETIMES  
haha ye: tanaka??? 

LIEK: bruh he left again

LIEK: GET ON AND STAY ON OR GET OFF AND STAY OFF BITCH

babe: I’m back!! What did i miss??

LIEK: …

haha ye: …

super vision: … 

LIEK: that tanaka stans gay rights?? 

(4:23 AM)

haha ye: truth or dare

LIEK: u can’t even do dares over text dumbass

haha ye: truth or truth then bitch

sugawara: YOU SHOULD NOT BE UP AT FOUR IN THE MORNING!!!

haha ye: oh hey look who decided to show up to the chat…. at four in the morning

sugawara: GO TO SLEEP

LIEK: truth

haha ye: how about...

haha ye: have u ever been on a date with hinata

sugawara: DONT YOU BOYS DARE IGNORE ME

[private message: kageyama —> nishinoya]

kageyama: ignore him

[back to gc]

LIEK: istg I haven’t

haha ye: u wish u diiidddd

LIEK: your turn truth or truth

sugawara: BOTH OF YOU STOP PLAYING THIS POINTLESS GAME AND SLEEP

daichi: suga… please calm down

haha ye: bruh just ask the damn question there’s only one option

sugawara: DAICHI DONT TRY TO SIDE WITH THEM

LIEK: do u liek anyone on the team… as more than a friend

LIEK: LIKE* HOLY-

daichi: suga…

haha ye: bro I like tanaka as a super mega best friend does that count

sugawara: DONT GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE DAICHI

LIEK: ur 100% dodging my q

haha ye: hmm

daichi: suga please turn off ur caps lock

LIEK: u shit u started this game and now ur chickening out

haha ye: NO?

sugawara: DAICHI! GET THESE KIDS TO SLEEP AND MAYBE I’LL CONSIDER FORGIVING YOU FOR TAKING THEIR SIDE.

LIEK: come on nishinoya tell us the lucky guy

daichi: I can’t do anything about them!

haha ye: BRO CAN I AT LEAST PRIV MESSAGE

LIEK: U CHICKEN DONT CHALLENGE ME TO A GAME AND BACK OUT

haha ye: SKDHJSKDBBSX

sugawara: AT LEAST YOU COULD SIDE WITH ME!!!

haha ye: uhh

LIEK: bitch type out the name

LIEK: take all the time u need

daichi: please suga, calm down a little?

LIEK: I’ll be here for the rest of the night

LIEK: morning, ig

haha ye: (in small font) kiyoko 

LIEK: BRO THAT DOESNT COUNT WE ALL KNOW U AND TANAKA LOVE KIYOKO 

LIEK: bitch 

haha ye: (in even smaller font) asahi

sugawara: DO NOT! TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, DAICHI!!!

LIEK: I CSNT READ THAT DUMBASS NOYA

haha ye: maybe u could if u had super vision

LIEK: tsukishima. hand over the fucking glasses.

daichi: then what can I do?

haha ye: LOLSJDJJS 

LIEK: TELL ME IN BIGGER FONT BITCH

sugawara: PUT THESE CHILDREN TO SLEEP!!!!

haha ye: NAH LMFAO GN KAGS IM DIPPING

daichi: I can’t do that!!!

sugawara: THAT WAS KAGEYAMA?!!! KAGEYAMA WHAT IS WITH YOUR LANGUAGE!!! AND WHO IS “HAHA YE”???!!!

tanaka: daichi, just wanna say

LIEK: he stans gay rights

haha ye: he stans gay rights

tanaka: I stan gay rights

tanaka: wtf guys welcome to the club 

sugawara: TANAKA!!!

sugawara: WHAT DOES “WTF” MEAN??!!! 

tanaka: ….. “well that’s fantastic” 

sugawara: WTF GO TO SLEEP

LIEK: LMFAOAOAOOA

sugawara: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??

daichi: suga…. go to sleep

sugawara: YOU DARE TELL ME TO SLEEP AND NOT THEM?????????? IS THIS ATTITUDE?! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!

daichi: I can’t tell if he’s serious or not

daichi: you can’t just text me to get out of the house

haha ye: wait ur actually in his house tho?

daichi: …. no

LIEK: LMFAO THIS LIAR HES-

daichi: HEY!!!! 

tanaka: I STAN I STAN I STAN GO GET UR GIRL DAICHIIII

sugawara: Tanaka.

tanaka: oh SHIT mom stopped typing in caps gotta go haha byyyeeeeee

daichi: ….. mom?

[LIEK changed sugawara’s name to: sugamama no cap]

haha ye: thats so false I’m cackling

haha ye: ALSO HOW DO U HAVE UR NAME CHANGING RIGHTS BACK

haha ye: IT STILL WONT LET ME

sugamama no cap: TELL ME THE MEANING OF THIS!!!

daichi: see y’all tomorrow

sugamama no cap: DAICHI!!! WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS!!!

daichi: …,,,,,,,, they’ll be fine

LIEK: as long as NISHINOYA TELLS ME HIS MANS NAME

haha ye: PFSNNDHS YOU SAID I HAD TIL THE END OF THE MORNING

LIEK: hell no tell me NOW u CHICKEN

super vision: can you two please fucking go to a private chat

LIEK: no bc dont u wanna hear who nishinoyas bf is

super vision: nishinoya’s sex life is none of my business.

haha ye: WHAT THE 

haha ye: DID U HAVE TO WORD IT LIKE THAT

haha ye: THATS ILLEGAL

LIEK: LMFAO 

haha ye: TSUKISHIMA DELETE THAT SHIT THIS INSTANT

LIEK: LMAO why r u so riled uP dude

haha ye: BC ITS EMBARRASSING

haha ye: ISTG 

asahi: Ilyt noya 

LIEK: …

LIEK: o shit

haha ye: wait

haha ye: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT ASAHI COME BACK

LIEK: SO IT IS HIM

haha ye: NO!!!

haha ye: YES BUT NO!! ISTG THERES NO R RATED STUFF INVOLVED

LIEK: LMMMMAAAOOO U JUST SINGLE HANDEDLY  
ENDED UR OWN RELATIONSHIP BAHAHA

haha ye: I hate u sm kags

LIEK: Ilyt noya

[5:05 AM]

LIEK: damn got left on read 

babe: but it’s early, kageyama! why are you up? 

LIEK: I’ve been up since 2 pm yesterday noob

babe: oh :/

babe: that’s not healthy, kageyama

LIEK: bruh the owls and nocturnal shit do it all the time and they’re still alive

sugamama no cap: DID YOU SAY OWLS?! ARE YOU LEARNING FROM OWLS?

sugamama no cap: YOU MAY NEVER SEE BOKUTO AGAIN.

LIEK: bruh ok 

LIEK: … 

LIEK: y’all ditched???

LIEK; bro why am I carrying UR gc babe

LIEK; BOKE* 

LIEK; That’s it I’m fucking turning off my autocorrect rn

LIEK: alrht nwo it’s of 

LIEK: sht csnt typo withoht it

LIEK: wtf 

LIEK: okay bruh I cant spell without autocorrect so here I fucking am 

haha ye: congratu FUCKING lations

[6:37 AM]

babe: oh kags 

tanaka: oH kAgs

babe: >:( 

[7:26 AM] 

daichi: dont forget we have practice today! @8 am

LIEK: shit

LIEK: I was about to go to sleep wth

LIEK: it’s ok I took a 30 min power nap at 6 we good

daichi: … what

sugamama no cap: KAGEYAMA

sugamama no cap: WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK ABOUT YOUR HEALTH.

LIEK: WHAT

babe: is anyone else coming early to practice? I’m already here uwu

tanaka: u can’t even get in by urself 

babe: … right! could you come by soon then? pllzzzz

tanaka: nah I need to EAT bro. 

daichi: dont worry hinata I’m coming early to unlock the door ;)

daichi: :)*

LIEK: I see that wink u aint slick daichi

daichi: I swear I meant the smiley!!

tanaka: he’s trying to steal ur man, kags

babe: plz stop giving daichi a hard time :(

LIEK: r u siding w him

LIEK: why are u siding with everyone but me

tanaka: I’ll leave y’all here

tanaka: I stan btw

babe: I’m not!!

LIEK: I’m never setting to u again

LIEK: good luck 

babe: KAGEYAMA!!! 

tanaka: loving how this chat has had two breakups already 

tanaka: ...

tanaka: now kiss and make up

(7:47 AM)

tanaka: THEY ACTUALLY DID LMFAO

babe: what???

LIEK: U WERE THERE

LIEK: jk dude we didn’t kiss

tanaka: u did and u can’t convince me otherwise

babe: Tanaka!! 

tanaka: now wrap it up cuz moms coming

daichi: where even are you guys, what are you doing, and why do you refer to suga as mom

tanaka: he is tho

LIEK: that means daichis the dad?

tanaka: hell yeah

tanaka: are u two done yet

babe: ahh is that daichi walking over??!

LIEK: he’s what now

tanaka: lmfao he can walk? 

babe: that’s not what I meant :,(

[tanaka changed daichi’s name to: the walking dad]

(7:38 PM)

yamaguchi: Reading this chat right after practice is extremely mentally draining.

super vision: are u ok

tanaka: try not to break up bbs <3

super vision: what.

tanaka: ;)

haha ye: LMFAO KAGS LOOKED LIKE HE DIED TODAY DID U SEE HIS FACE

LIEK: did u save all this in your mind just so u could type it to me at a safe distance

haha ye: hell yeah 

the walking dad: please noya don’t insult kageyama

haha ye: LMFAO THAT NAME THO

tanaka: why thank you :,) 

haha ye: can u change mine back pllssssss

tanaka: haha no

haha ye: I hate u

LIEK: tRy noT to bReak uP bbS <\3

(7:47 PM)

LIEK: nishinoya

LIEK: did u and asahi make up

haha ye: none of ur business bitch

LIEK: ok bitch

LIEK: look at that sass 

the walking dad: noya what did I just say about insulting kageyama

haha ye: too lazy to read 

LIEK: bro I’m 600% sure reading takes less energy than ur rOLLinGg tHundDeRr

haha ye: ur just jealous u don’t have something that cool

the walking dad: nishinoya, you just read kageyama’s  
text just now. so please, read this, and stop attacking kageyama.

haha ye: WTF 

haha ye: R U ALL AGAINST ME

LIEK: :P 

(7:59 PM)

asahi: look noya I know u weren’t serious about it

LIEK: the relationship or the text be more specific

asahi: ... 

asahi: obviously the text

haha ye: I’ll buy u milk for a month kags just stfu and get outta here

LIEK: no deal bro 

LIEK: I’m sacrificing my precious milk to watch y’all make up

LIEK: it’s called ,,being a good friend”

haha ye: it’s called wanting the tea

LIEK: I want the milk too tho

asahi: ….? just get the milk tea then

haha ye: LMFAO TJIS IS WHY I LOVE U

tanaka: OMG IS THIS A GAY RIGHTS MOMENT

haha ye: brooo

asahi: Ilyt noya 

haha ye: IS THAT SARCASM 

haha ye: PLS THIS IS A TEXT I CANT TELL

tanaka: I can arrange an in person meeting

[LIEK changed tanaka’s name to: I can arrange that]

haha ye: no it’s more like

haha ye: …

haha ye: fuck I can’t change it still

haha ye: change it to stan culture or ,I Stan gay rights’

LIEK: bro we can’t give him what he wants 

I can arrange that: whos Stan 

LIEK:...... 

asahi: wow noya

haha ye: ASAHI NO ISTG STAN WAS AUTOCORRECT

asahi: I’m just KIDDING CHILL ily bro

haha ye: oh ok phew

[private message: tanaka—> nishinoya]

kageyama: LMFAO WHAT WAS THAT “phew”

nishinoya: bruh I almost crashed my relationship 

kageyama: again

nishinoya: fuck u 

kageyama: ilyt noya

[back to the gc]

[LIEK changed asahi’s name to: ilyt]

haha ye: WTF stop changing everyone’s name u satan

LIEK: nah

(8:46 PM) 

sugamama no cap: KAGEYAMA go to sleep right now!

LIEK: bro this is like five hours before my rgwgilar bedtime

LIEK: regular*

sugamama no cap: if this has anything to do with you being “””””nocturnal”””””””” 

[private message: sugawara —> bokuto]

sugawara: I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS

bokuto: a friendly hey hey hey to u too

bokuto: … wait u have kids??

bokuto: like… u and daichi??

bokuto: omg I’m so happy for u

bokuto: wait I didn’t even know

bokuto: what

bokuto: wait ur a third year in high school

bokuto: when did u-

sugawara: STAY AWAY FROM KARASUNO 

bokuto: whaaat :( but my bb crows-

bokuto: oh wait are they ur kids 

bokuto: lmfao I was gonna say 

[private message: sugawara —> daichi]

sugawara: we need to do something about people thinking we’re married

daichi: they do????

sugawara: even the kids think that!!

daichi: can we talk about referring to them as “the kids” first 

[back to the gc]

haha ye: but u looked like shit today

super vision: he looks like shit every day

yamaguchi: TSUKKI! That was NOT nice!!

LIEK: ur personality is shit every day

sugamama no cap: please stop insulting each other <3

super vision: u literally are shit

haha ye: mom?!

LIEK: bruh if I’m shit then ur the entire fucking sewer

sugamama no cap: please, I encourage you all to STOP swearing and insulting each other!!!!

super vision: if I’m the entire fucking sewer then ur the entire fucking Texas sized trash heap in the middle of the ocean

sugamama no cap: Can someone inform me on who is who?

LIEK: it’s me kagggsssssss

super vision: I see you dodging my insult bitch

haha ye: iTs me kAAaaaAGsSsS

LIEK: haha ye is noya

LIEK: ilyt is asahi

LIEK: super vision is salty ass fucking shima

LIEK: I can arrange that is tanaka

super vision: what the fuck

haha ye: come on kageyama

haha ye: are u gonna say who babe is <3

LIEK: no.

sugamama no cap: kageyama?? are you dating someone?

LIEK: NO!!

[private message: nishinoya —> kageyama]

nishinoya: LMFAO THAT “NO”

nishinoya: LMAO STOP DENYING UR TRUE FEELINGS

nishinoya: WE STAN UR GAYNESS KAGS PLS

kageyama: if u fucking say a single word I’m going to steal ur kneecaps

nishinoya: ,,,,, OOPS

kageyama: WHAT

[gc]

haha ye: LMAO yeah he’s madly in love w hinata did u not know

sugamama no cap: …. 

LIEK: UR NEVER GONNA PULL OFF ANOTHER ROLLING THUNDER EVER AGAIN

LIEK: HAND OVER THOSE KNEECAPS FUCKER

sugamama no cap: …. kageyama!!! 

yamaguchi: …. kneecaps?

haha ye: LMFAOAOA NOW ASK HIM OUT BITCH

sugamama no cap: kageyama, as much as you’re being uncooperative, I believe in you!! <3

I can arrange that: friendly reminder that I stan gay rights

super vision: he’d never say yes to a fucking Texas sized trash heap 

LIEK: I HATE U ALL

(9:46 PM)

[private message: hinata —> kageyama]

hinata: is the gc true??

kageyama: what 

hinata: do u really like me

kageyama: fucking no 

hinata: ah okay

[private message: kageyama —> nishinoya]

kageyama: u shit now he asked me if I like him

nishinoya: pls tell me u said yes and he said yes and now ur getting married

kageyama: I SAID NO 

kageyama: WHAT IF HE HATES ME

nishinoya: then just rollliinggg thundaaaa out of his life

kageyama: u give the absolute worst advice I hate u

nishinoya: iLyt kaGS

(12 AM)

yamaguchi: I would like to see if you all can go one day without swearing!

LIEK: challenge fucking accepted

yamaguchi: …

haha ye: challenge fucking lost

yamaguchi: Please?

super vision: fucking do it you fuckers

yamaguchi: Tsukki you aren’t helping.

I can arrange that: I think u mean “do it, u deed doers”

LIEK: LMFAO IS THAT UR CLEAN TRANSLATION

I can arrange that: hell yeah

yamaguchi: that’s a swear word, Tanaka 

I can arrange that; oh shit

I can arrange that: fuck

I can arrange that: damn this is hard

sugamama no cap: Yamaguchi, I appreciate your effort but please sleep. We have practice today at 8

haha ye: fuck we do?

sugamama no cap: we have practice EVERY day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and nishinoya are either best partners in crime or ready to take each other down... especially when it comes to kageyama’s milk and nishinoya’s special ass libero uniform.... and his donut I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like this ones shorter than the last but it’s fine right????  
> still,,, enjoy!!

(6:56 PM)

haha ye: BRUH KAGS U REALLY DO LOOK LIKE THE TRASH HEAP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN

LIEK: NISHI FUCKING NOYA

haha ye: kage fucking yama

super vision: well look at that! kageyama is a confirmed pile of trash <3

[super vision changed LIEK’s name to: ocean trash heap]

haha ye: NO WAIT WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM AS OG LIEK

ocean trash heap: did u just use a heart emoticon 

[haha ye changed ocean trash heap’s name to: LIEK]

haha ye: bruh he’s cheating on our boy yams

haha ye: also look who got his name changing rights backkk

super vision: no.

LIEK: if u fucking hurt yams 

super vision: I’m not hurting “yams”

yamaguchi: Uhm

LIEK: u just called him yams omg

haha ye: so cute

LIEK: u two are such couple goals 

super vision: YOU GUYS literally call him yams on a daily basis and I even put it in quotation marks

haha ye: yams supremacy 

LIEK: u hurt yams, we hurt u

[LIEK changed yamaguchi’s name to: yams supremacy]

yams supremacy: please…. what is this?

[super vision changed yams supremacy’s name to: yamaguchi]

super vision: stop fucking bullying people

haha ye: WHOA

LIEK: HES FIGHTING BACK

haha ye: HOLY SHIT

LIEK: HOLY SHIT

LIEK: DAMN YAMS 

yamaguchi: ;-;

super vision: you guys go on about me hurting yams and you start bullying him

super vision: fucking hypocrites

haha ye: HES MAD 

yamaguchi: Tsukki you don’t have to yell at them ;-;

LIEK: LOOK AT U STICKING UP FOR YAMS

haha ye: SO PROUD

LIEK: HE CALLED HIM YAMS 

haha: CUUUUUUUTE

super vision: I fucking hate you all

LIEK: WE LOVE U TOO 

haha ye: ILLYYYY 

(7:36 PM)

I can arrange that: you guys are ALL cheating

I can arrange that: kags stop stealing my super mega bsf

I can arrange that: take my bsf and imma take ur life

LIEK: holy fuck

(8:03 PM)

babe: I THINK I FORGOT MY PHONE AT THE VOLLEYBALL ROOM

babe: I CANT FIND IT

babe: have any of you seen it? or have it? 

haha ye: dont worry I’m sure u’ll find it soon

[private message: nishinoya —> kageyama]

nishinoya: IS THIS REALLY THE GUY U LIKE LMFAOO

kageyama: he’s so fucking stupid 

kageyama: it’s FUCKING adorable

nishinoya: BAHAHA this is why I stan ur gayness kags

[back to gc]

I can arrange that: so whos gonna tell him

haha ye: …. tell him what ;)

babe: WHAT?!

babe: did you guys take it? 

babe: did one of you do something?

haha ye: hinata ur texting rn

babe: YES because maybe one of you have seen it. 

babe: oh wait

haha ye: LMAO FOUND IT?

babe: haha yeah

haha ye: dw kags still loves u <3

babe: …. huh?! ;-;

(9:50 PM)

LIEK: I left to take a power nap and u have officially lost my trust nishinoya

haha ye: whaaaaa- 

haha ye: IM TRYNA HELP U 

haha ye: AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET

haha ye: fucking OKAY then biiiitch

(10:02 PM)

sugamama no cap: are you all asleep? 

haha ye: yes

sugamama no cap: alright good!!

sugamama no cap: …..

sugamama no cap: wait a sec 

(10:39 PM)

ilyt: wow I left for a day and uh

ilyt: are yams and tsukishima actually like

haha ye: hell yeah

sugamama no cap: wow asahi. I thought you would be the good guy and at least sleep early.

ilyt: wait are they rlly

haha ye: theyre 500% official and u can’t change my mind

the walking dad: suga just go to sleep and don’t worry about them

[private message: sugawara —> bokuto]

sugawara: are you nocturnal

bokuto: what

bokuto: am I NOCTURNAL??

bokuto: lmfao hell yeah

sugawara: ….. you little shit 

bokuto: WHAT

bokuto: DID U JUST SWEAR AT ME

bokuto: hoooooooooooly moly

sugawara: you’re screwed at our practice match this weekend

bokuto: IM SORRY WHAT DID I DO

sugawara: you nocturnal shit 

[back to the gc]

ilyt: wait so are daichi and suga a thing too

haha ye: fuck yeah

the walking dad: who said we were???!

haha ye: ur legit our parents stop denying it

LIEK: bro nishinoya is such a cupid

LIEK: #multishipper

sugamama no cap: kageyama, you are no longer setting for this upcoming practice match 

LIEK: WAIT WHAT

LIEK: IS THIS ABOUT WHAT I JUST SAID

haha ye: OOF imagine not being a super awesome special ass libero couldn’t be me

LIEK: WHAT DID I DO

sugamama no cap: don’t worry honey it’s not your fault, it’s bokuto’s 

LIEK: BOKUTO??!

the walking dad: honey????!

haha ye: mom stop calling kags honey, ur scaring ur husband 

haha ye: and kags’ husband 

haha ye: and kags 

ilyt: wait kageyama is dating someone too? what? I’m so confused

haha ye: hes married to hinata

sugamama no cap: STOP calling daichi my husband 

the walking dad: you should also stop appointing other people’s husbands, noya 

haha ye: IM NOT APPOINTING

haha ye: UR ALL LITERALLY IN LOVE

the walking dad: the only relationship you should worry about is your own

LIEK: DAMN hear that nishinoya

LIEK: get ur special libero ASS out of my love life 

I can arrange that: it’s ok noya if u need ur super mega bsf I’m right here

haha ye: I feel like rolling thunda off a cliff

ilyt: NISHINOYA YUU DONT SAY THINGS LIEK THAT

ilyt: LIKE*

ilyt: WE CARE ABT U

LIEK: welcome to the liek club bro

I can arrange that: noya if ur ever going through a rough time in your life, you can always count on me. I’ll always be here because we are friends and thats what friends do.

I can arrange that: I copy n pasted that from go*gle but like, i still ly super mega bsf

LIEK: why has this turned into a dramatic nishinoya backstory power up moment

LIEK: r u gonna become the worlds best libero now

LIEK: any superpowers coming to u? 

LIEK: sudden realizations that ur gonna be the best of the best???

haha ye: feel like shit

LIEK: alr same

(7:23 AM)

I can arrange that: did this gc really stay silent for more than like three hrs

LIEK: only cuz nishinoya is having an entire damn fuckin existential crisis

haha ye: u make it sound so dramatic

LIEK: like “I wanna rolling thunda off a cliff” isn’t

haha ye: no biiitch

LIEK: alright biiitch

I can arrange that: biiiiitch what

haha ye: biiiiiiiiiiiitch yeah

sugamama no cap: keep this up and you three will be the only ones cleaning up today

(7:46 AM)

babe: omg nishnoyaaaaa are you okay??? just read the chat ;-;

haha ye: I swear I’m fine

babe: well just checking ;-;

yamaguchi: Are you absolutely positive, nishinoya? 

haha ye: YES

babe: well if you’re upset please talk to us!!

haha ye: omg r the cinnamon rolls ganging up on me

haha ye: I said I’m fine

yamaguchi: Well… sure.

babe: NISHINOYA!!!

haha ye: FINE

haha ye: IM NOT OK

haha ye: I DROPPED MY LAST FUCKIBG DONUT ON THE FLOOR OK

haha ye: AND I ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON IT

babe: …. 

yamaguchi: ……

babe: that’s…. really tragic 

haha ye: I KNOW (crying emoji) 

haha ye: I WAS SO EXCITED TO EAT IT TOO

haha ye: UGH now I’m cryinf why did u make me open up

haha ye: leave me alone

(7:50 AM)

haha ye: wait no come back 

(7:53 AM)

LIEK: LMFAO U WERE SAD ABOUT A DONUT

haha ye: bruh

haha ye: wouldn’t expect someone like u to understand

LIEK: BAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA

haha ye: that’s it. kags u better watch ur fucking back today

(7:59 AM)

LIEK: WTF NISHINOYA GIVE ME MY FUCKING MILK BACK

LIEK: NISHINOYA

LIEK: HE JUST FUCKING TOOK MY MILK AND RAN

LIEK: NISHINOYA U LITTLE SHIT

haha ye: LMFAOAO COME AND FIGHT MY SPECIAL ASS LIBERO DONUT BIIIIIITCH

ilyt: oh dear

LIEK: asahi u know what they say bitch

LIEK: the bye stander is worse than the bully 

LIEK: whatever the fuck a bye stander is.

LIEK: but I think u r one

LIEK: u just stand there while nishinoya bullies me and when I need help u just say bye and leave

(6:35 PM)

haha ye: LMFAO KAGS SLEEP DEPRIVED AND MILK DEPRIVED

haha ye: HE LOOKS LIKE SHIT

super vision: he always does <3

LIEK: FUCK

LIEK: please forgive me

LIEK: I will never make fun of u for being donut deprived ever again

LIEK: just stop taking my milk pls I need it 

LIEK: pls 

haha ye: LMAO I’m telling oikawa u bowed down to me and said u were sorry

LIEK: WAIT WHAT

LIEK: GET UR ASS OVER HERE 

LIEK: I TAKE THAT BACK IM NOT SORRY AT ALL

haha ye: say that to my fucking donut’s ass

(7:13 PM)

LIEK: did u just,,,, give oikawa my number

haha ye: maybe

haha ye: what did he say

LIEK: ,,Tobio Chan~”

LIEK: I’m not even gonna respond to that ass

haha ye: ,,that ass”

LIEK: stop flat shaming 

haha ye: IM NOT

haha ye: WHEN DID I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT FLAT

haha ye: AND HOW DO U KNOW

haha ye: HAVE U BEEN CHECKING OUT OIKAWA (eyes emoji)

LIEK: NO OMFG

haha ye: BRO HINATA DIVORCE THIS MAN RN HES GOT EYES FOR OIKAWA

LIEK: currently go*gling some really nice cliffs for u to rolling thunda off of

haha ye: pick me a good one~

(8:24 PM)

the walking dad: oh goodness

sugamama no cap: you children are tough to handle

I can arrange that: ,,you children”

sugamama no cap: tanaka. this is your first warning

I can arrange that: WDYM

sugamama no cap: what does that mean

the walking dad: what do you mean

sugamama no cap: I literally mean, what does that mean

the walking dad: IT MEANS “WHAT DO YOU MEAN”

sugamama no cap: DONT YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME DAICHI.

the walking dad: omg I’m not

the walking dad: I’m literally texting, wdym raising my voice

sugamama no cap: are you mocking me by using “wdym”. daichi you’re this close to being grounded. you sided with them last time and now ur taking tanakas side, huh? I see how it is, daichi. I’m really disappointed in you because I thought you were better than that. We’re going to have a talk tomorrow because i am SICK and TIRED of your constant attitude. We’ll have a proper discussion about where to go from here ily <3

the walking dad: NO!!

I can arrange that: I love u two

the walking dad: ,,,, what does that mean

I can arrange that: does no one here know what anything means

(8:03 PM)  
haha ye: just wanna say that u guys aren’t legally allowed to disrespect me tmr

LIEK: wtf why

haha ye: bc the stars and planets are going to align and I’m going to rule tje world

haha ye: also bc I bought a cactus today and it hasn’t died yet

(8:10 PM) 

haha ye: KAGS IS THAT U

(nishinoya sends them an image of kageyama at a cafe)

LIEK: I’m buying some fucking milk bitch

LIEK: fuck off bc u aren’t getting any

haha ye: IS THAT HINATA WITH U OMG

babe: I just ran into him that’s all

haha ye: say what u want but ur on a super romantic cafe date and kags is actually going to propose and ur gonna get married and I’m gonna be the flower girl

haha ye: I shall observe from a distance 

LIEK: NO WE ARENT ON A DATE

LIEK: NO ONE IS PROPOSING

haha ye: WDYM U JUST GOT A DRINK WITH TWO STRAWS BIIIITCH I SEE U 

haha ye: …….

haha ye: oh damn

haha ye: he put both straws in his mouth 

haha ye: he’s getting another straw 

haha ye: Im feelin sorry for u hinata 

sugamama no cap: KAGEYAMA THE TURTLES ARE DYING

sugamama no cap: DONT YOU DARE PICK IP ANOTHER SKSKSKSKSTRAW

haha ye: HOLY FUCK MOM

(8:25 PM)

yamaguchi: hey guys yachi is doing a fundraiser for us, how should we help?

LIEK: bro I can go swageyama tobiyolo and pickpocket ppl

haha ye: and I’m exceptionally amazing at rolling thunda-ing into ppl and stealing their groceries. 

I can arrange that: I can go tanaka prayer mode and hope money falls outta the sky

haha ye: LOVE it when they have apples in their grocery bag

yamaguchi: …… Guys, no. 

super vision: are u guys even fucking taking yams seriously

super vision: telling me not to hurt him and then not taking him seriously 

super vision: ok then u fucking ass hypocrites

LIEK: what’s a hypocrite

haha ye: I think it’s that fat animal with the big teeth that u see in zoos

I can arrange that: LMAO hear that nishinoya ur FAT ASF ily tho

super vision: THOSE ARE FUCKING HIPPOS YOU DUMB SHITS 

haha ye: oh

LIEK: OH 

haha ye: then what’s a hypocrite

I can arrange that: dumbasses hypocrites are that thing where u make an informed guess

LIEK: u mean like tendou

haha ye: wait so he’s calling us tendou??

super vision: THAT

super vision: IS

super vision: A

super vision: HYPOTHESIS

I can arrange that: oh fuck sorry bout that my bad 

haha ye: wait what’s that long side of a 90 degree triangle then

super vision: I fucking give up. just know you suck.  
I can arrange that: oh damn ily

yamaguchi: If you’re wondering, the long side of a right triangle is a hypotenuse :) 

(8:28 PM)

haha ye: WAIT A MINUTE

haha ye: WE’RE SLEEPING ON THE FACT THAT TSUKISHIMA CALLED HIM YAMS

LIEK: SALTY ASS FUCKING SHIMA SOFT SPOT CONFIRMED

LIEK: HE LOVES U YAMS OMG THATS SO SWEET

I can arrange that: U HAVE ALL MY UWUS I STAN GAY RIGHTS

super vision: hinata calls kageyama kags all the time and u never say anything

haha ye: bruh thats cuz we already extablished that they’re gay and married 

super vision: ALL I DID WAS CALL HIM YAMS

haha ye: adorable

LIEK: mega cute

I can arrange that: super mega best boyfriends <3

super vision: u guys are super mega fucking DEAD when I next see u

(8:36 PM)

sugamama no cap: GET TO SLEEP EVERYONE, WE HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST FUKURODANI TOMORROW

LIEK: ……

LIEK: FUCKurodani

LIEK: now I have to somehow fall asleep tn

sugamama no cap: although it doesn’t really matter for you kageyama. you aren’t even setting tomorrow :)

LIEK: U WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT

haha ye: LOOOOLLLL THATS WHAT U GET FOR MAKING FUN OF MY DONUT TRAGEDY

haha ye: DO U FEEL THE KARMA

haha ye: KISS MY SPECIAL FUCKING LIBERO ASS, BIIITCH BAHAHA

babe: wait kageyama isn’t setting tomorrow?

sugamama no cap: don’t worry sweetie I’ll be setting for you guys.

haha ye: mom what did I tell u about giving ppl pet names 

haha ye: ur scaring ur husband 

haha ye: and their husband

babe: what ;-;

haha ye: see hinatas fucking terrified 

babe: wait what about our freak quick thoughhhh

sugamama no cap: forget about it. I’m beating that  
fucking nocturnal shit to the floor

sugamama no cap: oop!

sugamama no cap: didn’t mean that! <3

haha ye: holy shit 

haha ye: I’M fucking terrified 

(7:35 AM) 

haha ye: I’m already at the school bros

haha ye: also are u telling me kags actually slept

I can arrange that: DID HE REALLY

LIEK: I sure FUCKING DID NOW IM READY TO TAKE ON THE FFFFUUUUUCKING WORLD

haha ye: dudes I’m actually fucking terrified rn. asahi pls come pick me up I’m scared 

LIEK: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE 

AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAG

I can arrange that: shit now we know why kags doesn’t sleep

LIEK: BAHAHA IM GONNA BUY FIVE MILKS BITCHHHHESSSSSSSS

haha ye: ASAHI IM SERIOUS I SEE KAGS COMING TOWARDS ME 

haha ye: HE LOOKS FERAL

babe: nishinoya I’m comiiinnggg

haha ye: LOL K 

haha ye: I see u both pls hurry up hinata kags looks like he’s gonna

haha ye: WAIT LMFAO

(nishinoya sent them a blurry image of kageyama on one knee)

haha ye: KAGS IS PROPOSING 

haha ye: BRO I STAN

I can arrange that: I STAN

sugamama no cap: good luck <3 

I can arrange that: KARASUNO FAM BELIEVES IN U KAGS 

ilyt: kageyama u picked a really unromantic setting but ok go off and good luck! 

haha ye: AHHHH yessss claim ur MAN kags

LIEK: I WAS FUCKING TYING MY SHOELACE 

LIEK: AFTER I GET MY MILK POWERUP UR BONES WILL BE NO MORE FUCKING NISHINOYA 

LIEK: UR LIBERO DAYS ARE FUUUUCKING OVER

(7:40 AM)

super vision: please tell me about kageyama swearing at the vending machine

super vision: he bought six fucking milks and is going for a seventh

I can arrange that: oh noya

I can arrange that: I can arrange ur funeral 

babe: kageyaaamaaaaa we’re all waiting for u 

LIEK: I DNNT FUXKNG CSRE 

LIEK: IM GONBA DRINK TJIS FUUUUUUCKDKING MILK

haha ye: I’m going into tanaka prayer mode holy shit

(8:00 AM)

LIEK: NISHIFUUUUCKING NOYA 

LIEK: STOP HIDING IN TBE BACK OF TJE BUS 

LIEK: MAN UP AND CIME FIGHT ME

haha ye: BRUH guys please do u see kags face

haha ye: PLEASE HE LOOKS SO SCARY OMFG IM SO SCARED

I can arrange that: knock knock

haha ye: THIS IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME FOR A KNOCK KNOCK JOKE TANAKA

I can arrange that: ok :,(

(8:01 AM)

I can arrange that: knock knock?

haha ye: NO

(9:02 AM)

LIEK: nishi fucking noya ik ur hiding in the girls bathroom

sugamama no cap: …. what

I can arrange that: noya ik that’s ur like, biggest dream but please get the fuck outta there were about to start

haha ye: IM NOT IN THE FUCKING GIRLS BATHROOM

haha ye: IM 

haha ye: IM

haha ye: ...

haha ye: I’m not giving kags my location

haha ye: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK KAGS HOW DID U FIND ME WHAT

haha ye: IM RUNNING OMFG

LIEK: I straight up typed “worlds shittiest libero” into my gps

haha ye: WHAT IN THE FUCK

super vision: why the hell is kageyama taking the libero uniform and walking over to the trash can

super vision: he’s mumbling “he was an honorable man.”

haha ye: FUCK

haha ye: PUT MY FUUUUCKING UNIFORM DOWN

haha ye: I CAME TO KARASUNO JUST FOR THAT UNIFORM 

haha ye: DONT U DARE THROW IT IN THE TRASH

haha ye: PUT IT THE FUCK DOWN KAGS

LIEK: I’m putting it down, alright?

haha ye: ok good

LIEK: in the trash can

haha ye: FUCK

haha ye: BRUH now my uniform is gonna smell like SHIT

super vision: that’s nothing new

haha ye: thats it ur all against me

haha ye: maybe we’ll meet in the next step of life but goodbye karasuno

(whatever time their match starts)

LIEK: WTF NISHINOYA R U ACTUALLY GONE

sugamama no cap: NISHINOYA YUU

super vision: oh thank goodness

super vision: i meant ‘oh no what will we do’

super vision: autocorrect amirite 

I can arrange that: DONT SAY THAT ABOUT MY SUPER MEGA BSF (crying emoji)

ilyt: wait noya ;-; please come back ur my fav libero

LIEK: alright bitches say hello to ur newest special ass fucking libero

LIEK: kageyama tobio 

(6:47 PM) (after the match)

[private message: bokuto—> sugawara]

bokuto: so why the fuCk was kageyama ur libero

sugawara: nishinoya threw a hissy fit and left karasuno

bokuto: DAMN alright then

sugawara: u act as if u don’t regularly pull off an emo mode and throw a hissy fit 

bokuto: ,,,,,, I don’t know what ur talking about

sugawara: all my pity is being sent in akaashi’s direction

[back to the gc]

babe: nishinoyyaaaaa pls come back we miss you;-;

LIEK: we do?

babe: KAGEYAMA

LIEK: I mean,

LIEK: we do.

super vision: we don’t.

yamaguchi: TSUKKI!!

super vision: …

super vision: we do*

haha ye: I’m coming back just because I stan all of ur gayness and I need to be here long enough to see kagehina and yamatsuki yet married

I can arrange that: I prefer kagsnata and yamsshima but that’s fine too

LIEK: jk we don’t want u back

super vision: changed my mind, stay out

haha ye: “””””””” kagsnata””””””””

haha ye: “””””” yamsshima””””””

haha ye: WHAT 

haha ye: IM UR BIGGEST STAN AND U DONT WANT ME

ilyt: it’s ok noya I want u

LIEK: DAMN that’s smooth

haha ye: :,,,,,) ily asahi

I can arrange that: sahioya?

LIEK: it’s fucking asanoya u dumbass 

LIEK: “””””sahi oya””””””

sugamama no cap: DID YOU JUST SAY OYA

sugamama no cap: AKAASHI

sugamama no cap: FUKURODANI WILL BE SORRY

(7:25 PM)

haha ye: what do u have against fukurodani

sugamama no cap: they are teaching you children bad things and I cannot accept that

haha ye: what did fukurodani ever do to u 

babe: yeah ;-; they’re all so nice!

super vision: I’ll admit that bokuto and akaashi r pretty cool people

sugamama no cap: just…. they’re teaching you all bad things and 

sugamama no cap: I CANT STAND THEM CHANGING YOU GUYS

haha ye: betting five bucks he’s bawling his eyes out rn

the walking dad: he is

sugamama no cap: you guys have the right to be whoever you want to be and I fully support every single one of you but it hurts to see you all changing because of them

haha ye: LMFAO IS HE REALLY AND HOW DO U KNOW

the walking dad: he’s crying at his phone screen

haha ye: UR WITH HIM

the walking dad: yes

haha ye: LMAO

haha ye: daisuga?

I can arrange that: no it’s sugadaiwarachi

haha ye: it really isn’t

sugamama no cap: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING

sugamama no cap: I GAVE YOU ALL A CHANCE AND YOU TURNED IT RIGHT DOWN!

sugamama no cap: I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL BETTER THAN THIS!!

sugamama no cap: YOU GUYS ARE ALL GROUNDED!

sugamama no cap: GROUNDEDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sugamama no cap: YOU HEAR ME?  
MGROUNDEDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

haha ye: holy shit he types fast as FUCK

(8:01 PM)

LIEK: did u just,,,,

LIEK: get the entire karasuno team grounded

LIEK: fucking nishinoya 

(8:30 PM)

LIEK: I’m building a bonfire rn

babe: aww that sounds like fun!

LIEK: for nishinoyas libero uniform

babe: ………..

babe: oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading again!!! maybe next time we’ll see their individual grounded-by-suga punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> lol please excuse any errors or anything!! also I’m a bit scared to ask but please give me constructive criticism?? Ideas for the next part?  
> Some of these are inspired by memes LMAO so...


End file.
